Letting Her Go
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: An extended scene from "Civil War". SPOILER if you haven't seen the movie. Mainly Steve/Peggy, but also some Steve/Natasha. One-shot.
**Letting Her Go
**

 _Author's note: So, I just saw CIVIL WAR yesterday, and I left the theater a pleased fan. Before I went to watch it, though, I was wondering if Peggy (Hayley Atwell) would make an appearance either like the one she had in ANT-MAN, or like the one in WINTER SOLDIER, but I was also hoping they would keep her eventual death until INFINITY WAR.  
_

 _Boy, was I surprised. When (in the movie) Steve got the text from Peggy's niece that "she" died in her sleep, I knew that it was Peggy, and I felt more sad after knowing that with her and Howard Stark gone, the only one left from his past was Bucky... and that they never got to have a dance..._

 _Also, let me just say that I ship Steve/Natasha more than Bruce/Natasha, so if you all like this story, I'll be glad to write some more about her and Rogers._

 _One more thing... I don't own the characters or the films, that credit goes to Disney and Marvel.  
_

 _#########_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _"I didn't want you to be alone..."_

As Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff finished their embrace, they looked back at the portrait of Peggy Carter, standing near her coffin.

 _That looks familiar_ , thought Natasha.

Steve, confused, asked, "Nat? What is it?"

The former assassin looked at Steve with a smile, and said, "She's the same girl whose photo we saw back at that secret base in New Jersey. Remember I asked you about it?"

"Oh... that... yeah, she was one of the people that convinced me to take part of Erskine's super-soldier experiment... and she became a close friend."

Natasha smirked, and asked, "Were you two ever... _more_ than close friends?"

 _I'm gonna need a rain-check on that dance._

Steve replied, "Well, I had a date with her, but then, I ended up becoming-"

"- a human popsicle?" Steve looked at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine... just that, now, with Stark's dad and now Peggy both... gone... the only one I have from my old life is Bucky."

Sensing that he needed to say some final words to Peggy, Natasha said, "Well, I'd better get going... she seemed like a nice lady."

As she walked away, Steve chuckled, and said, "She wasn't _that_ nice, actually. She shot a few bullets at me when Howard was designing my shield."

"You must've felt pretty lucky to have that shield in your grasp, then," said Natasha.

Steve chuckled, and asked, "Are you ever going to shoot a couple of rounds at me?"

"Depends on the type of situation, Rogers," replied Natasha, giving a wink before leaving the church.

Turning back to Peggy's coffin, Steve walked over to it, and realized that it was closed.

From what he'd learned about funerals, there were some viewings where people would be able to see their lost loved one's body one last time before being buried into the ground, but right now, that wasn't the case.

 _Well, at least it'll make this easier._

Putting one of his hands in his pocket, and the other on the top of the coffin, Steve said, "Hey, Peggy..."

He could feel the emotion and sadness build up inside him as he continued realizing that the first love of his life was gone, but he also knew he would be able to hold it in.

"Um... well, I probably know how you felt at my funeral after I'd 'died' all those years ago... but I never thought I'd be attending _your_ funeral... even in the way I am right now."

From his pocket, Steve took out a compass that he'd kept ever since he was a part of WWII, and kept inside was a small photo of Peggy.

 _I still don't really know how to dance._

 _I'll teach you, just be there._

If the coffin had been opened, the Avenger would have probably placed the compass inside, but since it wasn't, and as Steve continued looking at the photo, he figured that (for now) he'd still keep it, so that she'd always be with him.

"Hopefully... if we ever meet each other again... I'll finally share that dance with you."

Steve wanted to stay longer, but the whole fiasco with Ross and the Accords and Stark, he felt that he needed to be somewhere else soon.

"I'll see you later, Peggy... I love you..." With that, the Avenger sighed, and walked out of the church, promising himself that he would visit Peggy once she was in the ground.

* * *

 _Author's note - Hope you enjoyed this short story! Please review and let me know if you want more Steve/Peggy and Steve/Natasha.  
_


End file.
